borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz Axe Rampage
Buzz Axe Rampage is Krieg's action skill. When used, Krieg puts away his currently equipped weapon and takes out his buzz axe, gaining massively increased melee damage and increased movement speed. Each time he kills an enemy, he fully regenerates his health. By holding the aim button, he takes aim with his buzz axe, firing causes him to throw it with a parabolic trajectory. Being damaged decreases Buzz Axe Rampage's cooldown, but taking damage to shields is less effective than to his health. Effects *500% melee damage *300% melee damage when thrown *Increased movement speed *Restores health to full after kill *Max base cooldown: 120 seconds *Base duration: 16 seconds *-1 second cooldown for every 3.5% of base health losthttp://www.reddit.com/r/Borderlands/comments/1ee990 **cooldown reduction is ¼ as effective for shield damage Notes *Damage output can be increased with melee-enhancing skills, badass ranks, and items such as class mods or relics. However, weapons equipped when Krieg enters Buzz Axe Rampage will confer none of their bonus effects. For example, bladed weapons will not increase melee damage, Miss Moxxi weapons like the Rubi will not grant health for damage done, and the Law and Order combo will not workhttp://www.reddit.com/r/Borderlands/comments/1ee990. *Unlike most melee damage multipliers (such as those from bladed weapons), Krieg's 500% melee damage does not multiply Maylay Shields' roid damage.http://youtu.be/JNhy_7oEz4w Instead, roid damage is added after melee damage is multiplied by 5. **However, if the buzz axe is thrown, roid damage is reduced along with it (x0.6 total damage multiplier). *When Krieg is equipped with an Amplify Shield, his thrown buzz axe will leave visual trails characteristic of Amp Shots, even though Amp Damage is not applied as the axe is treated as a pistol. *A thrown buzz axe will usually make an enemy stumble when hit. This also works for some NPC's. For example, a thrown buzz axe can cause Roland to stumble after the mission A Dam Fine Rescue. *While it can be activated upon reloading, attacking and other occasions, it isn't possible to use this action skill while swapping guns. *Buzz Axe Rampage boosts whatever Krieg's movement speed was at the time of activation. This means that Krieg will move faster if he activates it while sprinting, as opposed to activating it while not moving.http://youtu.be/1a_QmMMXcRU *Because the thrown buzz axe is internally treated as a pistol, bonuses (apart from damage) towards pistols affect the thrown buzz axe. **Notably, throwing speed is increased by fire rate, which itself may be increased through various means such the Sheriff's Badge, Wound and "Chaotic" Barbarian class mods, the Embrace the Pain and Elemental Elation skills, and Badass Rank bonus. Throwing speed is also increased when Krieg is teamed with an Axton equipped with a Gunner class mod. **This internal classification as a pistol allows Krieg to throw a volley of multiple buzz axes if he activates his action skill while under the influence of the Grog Nozzle's "drunk" effect. *A bug can cause the buzz axe to remain in Krieg's hand after Buzz Axe Rampage ends. The buzz axe will clip through the currently held weapon, usually obstructing the iron-sights and part of the screen while running, but has no effect aside from this. This bug can only be fixed by leaving the current session. *It is technically possible for thrown buzz axes to harm Krieg. One way would be for Krieg to throw it straight up into the air, then maneuver under it. This will often result in a single-hit knock-out, which is useful if Krieg becomes stuck. Splash caused by the buzz axe enhanced by Buzz Axe Bombardier may also damage Krieg. de:Buzz-Axt-Randale fr:Carnage à la Buzz Axe ru:Резня пилотопором uk:Пилорамна Лють